fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kambuharal
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Spino}}'Kambuharal '''is a Fanged Wyvern and the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter: A Hidden World ' '''Physiology Kambuharal is a large and relatively slender Fanged Wyvern with bright grey pycnofibres, which are so dense that they are often mistaken for fur. Its body is covered in dark spots while its legs have stripes, which are also black. Kambuharal’s skin is of a sandy grey color. It has a large and broad snout reminiscent of a crocodile or alligator. Kambuharal has a large bushy tail which it uses to clean itself. It has long, sharp claws and ridged fangs. Kambuharall has black pycnofibres around its eyes that protect it from the sun’s reflection in the snow of its habitat. It possesses two ear-like appendages behind its eyes, similar to various species of owls. Behavior Kambuharal is highly territorial and will not tolerate most intruders in its territory. It is known to be “fearless”, taking on anything that comes to close, including stronger monsters like Rajang and Tigrex. When not hunting or eating, Kambuharal wanders through its habitat, seemingly always wanting to find something new. It is surprisingly intelligent and can often be seen “playing” with objects it finds or its prey, similar to cats and even primates. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain With the ability to traverse most terrains, Kambuharal easily places itself at the top of the food chain in the Subzero Edge. It will feed on everything, from fish, eggs, fresh meat, carrion and even berries and mushrooms. Only monsters like Ferogul and Elder Dragons are able to take it down. Behavior towards other Monsters Kambuharal is highly territorial and will attack most monsters that dare enter its territory. Adolescents can sometimes be seen hunting in small packs, but the adults are strictly solitary. Tracks Kambuharal leaves behind various tracks, like pycnofibres, claw marks, bite marks, teeth, scales and footprints, as well as carcasses. Specific Locale Interactions. When in Areas with a large amount of trees, Kambuharal can sometimes hurl a small tree at the hunter. In Areas with water, Kambuharal can freeze said water before throwing it at the hunter. Special Behaviors Kambuharal does not have any specific locale interactions Abilities Kambuharal has strong jaws and powerful legs, enabling it to leap long distances and run for miles. Its intelligence also makes it a dangerous foe, as Kambuharal knows how to evade many attacks and use its environment as an advantage. The forelegs of a Kambuharal feature special pores that produce a fluid which freezes upon contact with with oxygen. By encasing its arms with said fluid, Kambuharal creates extremely sharp ice claws which easily slice open foes. It can also spit said fluid at attackers. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Kambuharal will get faster and more aggressive, as white mist, somewhat similar in appearance to liquid nitrogen, starts emitting from its mouth * Tired State: Kambuharal will start to drool and can no longer make use of its freezing fluid In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Pseudosuchia * Family: Canisuchodae * Genus: Kambuharal * Species: Kambuharal cryonychus Kambuharal is a unique Fanged Wyvern known for its sharp claws and high intelligence. Habitat Range Kambuharal have so far only been spotted in the Subzero Edge. Ecological Niche Kambuharal is the apex predator of the Subzero Edge, due to its ability to traverse most types of terrain the area features. It is able to climb, dig and even swim, with the only non unaccessible obstacle are large mountains, which the Edge has plenty of. Biologocial Adaptations Kambuharal is highly adapted to all sorts of terrains. With its large and broad claws and powerful forelegs, it can dig and climb, while its streamlined body and smooth “fur” enable it to swim through water. Said “Fur” also protects it from the cold of its habitat, while the dark pattern on its body serves as camouflage. Behavior Kambuharal are extremely territorial and will attack anything that comes to close, especially during mating season, where both genders are highly aggressive. Kambuharal are protective parents, that take care of their young until they are old enough to live on their own. The Males are a bit larger and darker in color than the females, with their facial appendages also being more prominent. Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Snout: A scar will run across the Kambuharal's snout * Claws (unarmored): Kambuharal's claws are slighty scratched and broken at the tip * Claws (armored): The Ice around Kambuharal's claws will be shattered, meaning that it can no longer cause bleeding * Tail (severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Kambuharal Claw * Kambuharal Fang Slinger Drops Kambuharal drops Stinger Pods. Equipment Weapons Initial Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flagship Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:FrostSpino